Daedric Forces of Destruction
The Daedric Forces of Destruction were Mehrunes Dagon's personal army, hailing from his realm of Oblivion, the Deadlands. Existing since time immemorial, the power of Dagon's army was witnessed primarily during the events of the Oblivion Crisis, when Dagon worked in concert with the Order of the Mythic Dawn to open the Gates of Oblivion and allow the Forces of Destruction to ravage Tamriel. History When the Forces of Destruction were created is unknown. It is likely that they came about when the Daedra were created, and have changed over time. Composed mainly of the intelligent, humanoid Dremora, the Forces also include the Daedric creatures under Dagon's command: Scamps, Xivilai, and Vermai, among others. The Forces were contained within Dagon's realm, the Deadlands of Oblivion. There have only been a few instances where the Forces have been called into service, and it is often for an invasion. Morrowind The most famous of Dagon's invasions of Morrowind is certainly the attack on the capital city of Mournhold at the end of the First Era. While it is unknown whether or not the full Forces of Destruction were involved in this attack, it is highly likely that they were. Here, Dagon succeeded in destroying the city of Mournhold before being cast back into Oblivion by the combined efforts of the Living Gods Almalexia and Sotha Sil. Presumably, the Daedric forces were either cast back into Oblivion with Dagon, or destroyed following his banishment. Also in Morrowind, Dagon was responsible for the destruction of Ald Sotha, ancient home of the Dunmer House Sotha and reported birthplace of Sotha Sil. It is also likely here that the Forces of Destruction were somehow involved. Battlespire Toward the end of the Third Era, when Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn rose to seize power, he was positively aided by Mehrunes Dagon. Further, Dagon assisted Tharn by attacking the Imperial Battle College in the Battlespire. Here, Dagon did employ the power of his Daedric Forces, and indeed boosted them. Many Daedric creatures that normally served other Daedric Princes aided Dagon in this attack. The Daedra overtook the Battlespire and killed nearly everyone inside. The siege would eventually be lifted by the combined efforts of a mysterious hero and the old man Chimere Graegyn, and Dagon cast back into Oblivion. The Battlespire, along with any surviving Daedra, was destroyed. Oblivion Crisis Certainly the most famous show of power from the Daedric Forces of Destruction was during the Oblivion Crisis, where Mehrunes Dagon sought to conquer all of Tamriel. In order for Dagon's Forces to invade, however, the emperor and his heirs had to be removed. This task fell to the Mythic Dawn, who succeeded in assassinating Emperor Uriel Septim VII. This doused the divine Dragonfires and allowed Gates to Oblivion to be opened all across Tamriel. The first attack made by the Daedra was on the city of Kvatch. Following the Battle of Kvatch, Oblivion Gates were opened in earnest by the Mythic Dawn, allowing the Daedra to roam the countryside while the main army focused on attacking the major cities. This invasion was to be foiled by the combined efforts of the last surviving heir to the throne, Martin Septim, and the eponymous Hero of Kvatch. Time and again, the Hero took the battle into Oblivion itself, fighting off the Daedric Forces of Destruction. After a particularly harrowing defeat at the city of Bruma, as well as the fall of the Mythic Dawn during the Hero's raid on Mythic Dawn leader Mankar Camoran's realm of Gaiar Alata, the Daedra launched a final assault on the Imperial City. Here, Dagon himself entered the fray, in an attempt to stop Martin Septim re-lighting the Dragonfires. But it was to no avail; using the magical Amulet of Kings, Martin banished Dagon back into Oblivion, and with him the whole of the Daedric Forces of Destruction. Forces The main soldiers of Dagon's army were the Dremora, his most loyal and intelligent servants. The rest of the army was composed of Daedric creatures that served as war beasts and shock troops. At varying times, Dagon commissioned creatures from other Daedric Princes to serve in his army during an invasion. It is possible that these Princes sought to see Dagon's vision of conquest come true, or perhaps just wanted to create strife. Certainly, a large variety of Daedra served during the Oblivion Crisis, including the Atronachs, whose loyalties were ever changing. Here are lists of the Daedra that served in the Daedric Forces of Destruction during Dagon's invasions: Battlespire *Dremora (servant of Mehrunes Dagon) *Clannfear *Dark Seducer (servant of Sheogorath) *Fire Atronach *Frost Atronach *Herne (servant of Mehrunes Dagon, Hircine) *Morphoid Daedra (servant of Mehrunes Dagon, Hircine) *Scamp (servant of Mehrunes Dagon) *Spider Daedra (servant of Mephala) *Vermai (servant of Mehrunes Dagon) Oblivion Crisis *Dremora (servant of Mehrunes Dagon) *Xivilai (servant of Mehrunes Dagon) *Clannfear *Daedroth (servant of Molag Bal) *Flame Atronach *Frost Atronach *Storm Atronach *Scamp (servant of Mehrunes Dagon) *Spider Daedra (servant of Mephala) In addition to these Daedra, Dagon also made use of a powerful war machine, the Daedric Siege Crawler, during his invasion of Tamriel. This machine was capable of destroying entire cities in little to no time, and was used in the destruction of Kvatch and Ald'ruhn. It was destroyed during the Second Battle of Bruma. It is unknown if Dagon possessed more, or if the Crawler at Bruma was the only one of its kind. Behind the Scenes *The Daedric Forces of Destruction were first seen in Battlespire, and from then on became the definition for a Daedric invasion force. *The Forces are a mix of Daedra from both Dagon and other Princes. Mephala seems to be the most regular lender, giving his/her Spider Daedra. *It is unknown what Daedra composed the Forces of Destruction during the attack on Mournhold. There are Daedra present, described as "winged, bat-like" creatures. These could be the Winged Twilights of Azura, possibly indicating an alliance between her and Dagon. Interesting, as Azura is most often thought of as the "good" Daedric Prince, and Mehrunes Dagon as the "evil" Daedric Prince. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire'' (First appearance)